


Lonely Company

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Intimate Conversations [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You worked against Spartacus giving freedom and were in defiance over being a free man,” Agron explained. “It was as though you preferred being slave.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Nasir's attention was once again on the land he could see. He spoke very softly, “It was easier.” </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forgetting the entire life you used to know is not as easy as one might imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Company

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place somewhere between 2.02 ("A Place in this Wolrd") and 2.03 ("The Greater Good"). It is after they have moved from Nasir's old villa as Spartacus and Company attempt to find news of Naevia. 
> 
> It was part of a different fic, but it ended up not fitting in and working, so I made it it's own. Sometimes Agron is just incredibly quiet and gentle.

Agron took a drink from his cup, his eyes searching for a certain Syrian throughout the celebration being had by all. They had arrived at another villa that day and everyone's spirits were still lifted. Except Crixus, but Agron spared the Gaul no real thought in his quest for Nasir. 

He had not seen him since he had been sent to take stock of weapons in the villa. 

Agron took to wandering through the villa, taking paths away from the sounds and to the stillness of the empty part of the villa. 

He eventually came upon Nasir who was sitting on a balcony, staring out over the land around them. Nasir did not look peaceful in his thoughts, rather troubled and worried. Agron felt a need to know what troubled him and hopefully place worry from thought. 

He took a step toward the man, his step heavy to announce his presence. Nasir turned quickly, his dark eyes finding his immediately. 

“Why do you sit alone little man?” Agron asked, leaning against the wall. 

Nasir turned from him. “I am rather used to my own company.”

“Surely you were never alone with your dominus?” Agron crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Nasir shook his head. “I was never far from his side. Though the other slaves never offered much company.” 

“How do you mean?” Agron asked bringing his gaze to rest again on the man before him. 

“I was favored and gained attentions and privileges they did not,” Nasir explained quietly, though there was no emotion in his voice. “There were many that would have seen me fall from heights, if only so they could take my place.” 

Agron tilted his head but still moved no closer. “Do they still treat you so?”

Nasir let out a breath. “I fear I have not given much chance for change.” His voice was still free from emotions and had none of the spirit Agron had heard and seen in him from the beginning. Agron wondered if this was how he sounded when he had been Tiberius. 

Agron was silent for a moment as he looked around. “Why do you seek refuge so far away?” 

Nasir looked at him again. “Most do not wander from the _comforts_ of celebration.”

Agron laughed and shook his head. Nasir just raised the corner of his mouth a little and resumed his watch over the balcony. 

After another moment of silence, Agron asked quietly, “Do you welcome company?”

Nasir just gestured a hand and Agron sat down next to him. They fell into their silence again, though neither seemed to mind. 

Nasir was the one who broke it some time later. “Why did you seek me out?” 

Agron kept his eyes forward, though he felt Nasir's on him. “I feared you had stolen away in the night.”

“If I had?”

“I would have followed,” Agron said. 

“To bring me back?” Nasir asked, a hint to anger to it.

“No,” Agron said quickly and turning to look at Nasir. “If you wish to leave, that is your choice. But I wouldn't have you foolishly traveling alone with Roman fucks at every passage.”

Nasir took a breath. “You would take leave if I did?” 

Agron nodded. “If only to see you to where you wished to go.”

Nasir shrunk away and tore his eyes from him. It was as though Agron had just threatened or struck him. “Why do you speak with me?”

Agron frowned. “Why should I not?” he answered instead. 

“This is not the first time you have sought me,” Nasir reminded him, though he did not answer Agron's question. 

“I prefer your company,” Agron said simply. Nasir looked at him but did not speak. “There's a defiance in you that intrigues me. Even if it was initially misplaced.” 

“How do you mean?”

“You worked against Spartacus giving freedom and were in defiance over being a free man,” Agron explained. “It was as though you preferred being slave.”

Nasir's attention was once again on the land he could see. He spoke very softly, “It was easier.” 

Agron looked at him, but did not push him for meaning. It was Nasir's place to choose what he would like to share. 

“Having the choice to make my own decisions...it causes unease. Not knowing if I've made the right choice,” Nasir said quietly. “Doing what is told weighs less on the mind.”

Agron sighed. “Would you have preferred to live that way forever?”

Nasir let out a breath. “I have lived here as long as I can remember,” he said quietly. “I was taken from my homeland before such terms were known to me.” He looked at Agron and he was struck by how young the Syrian looked. 

“That's why you said you were more Roman than Syrian,” Agron said just as softly, not taking his eyes off of Nasir. 

“Yes.” 

“You spoke of a brother,” Agron said quietly. 

Nasir nodded. “I do not know face or name. Only distant memory of him holding me on journey, whispering to me though the words never take form.” He swallowed, “Only one memory holds words he spoke.” 

Agron faced him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Apologies. I do not mean to force past into light.” 

Nasir smiled sadly. “Though you ask.”

“Only to know you more,” Agron whispered. “Not to bring about sadness."

"Gratitude,” Nasir said to him. 

Agron dropped his hand and became aware of how near the other man was. It had been so long since he'd been this open with another, since he felt _desire_ to be this open. 

“It has been a long time since I spoke of my past,” Nasir said suddenly. “It seems strange to think the life I knew is truly over.” Nasir laughed. “I feel as though I will wake in morning to see all this a dream.”

Agron smiled. “I remember the first few days free from Batiatus,” he laughed. “Though I did not leave a life full of fighting and battles. But it was, it _is_ different. Fighting because I choose to. Not because I am forced to if I want to stay alive.” 

Each man looked out into the distance, lost to their own thoughts. The moon shinning brighter than Agron had ever remembered brought a certain of peace to him. He looked over at Nasir who looked as though struggling with memories and Agron wished it to end. 

He placed a hand on Nasir's shoulder and said, “Come. The celebration awaits and I think drink is needed to rid ourselves of these burdens for the night.” He stood and offered a hand to Nasir and was pleased when Nasir took it. 

They walked back to the celebration and Agron was relieved that shadows no longer seemed prominent in Nasir's eyes. He passed Nasir a cup and took a drink of his own. 

“Agron,” Spartacus said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I would discuss strategy for attack tomorrow.” 

Agron nodded. “Of course.” He moved to follow Spartacus when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned and saw Nasir holding his arm. 

“Gratitude, Agron,” he said quietly and Agron knew it was not for only mere drink. 

He nodded and smiled before he trailed off after Spartacus, in much higher spirits than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another scene that happened. Like I said, it was a part of a different fic where they were talking about their pasts, but it turned out that conversation takes place much later when they have had more time to know each other. This scene didn't feel like it felt. I know Agron touches Nasir's face a lot, but that is a thing with him, isn't it? 
> 
> Gratitude for reading!
> 
> EDIT: The lovely chupaChak has translated this story into Polish! [Towarzystwo w samotności]()


End file.
